Magical OneShots & Song Fics
by dianoeticDefenestrator
Summary: I listen to a song or get whacked over the head with inspiration that's too small to be a complete story, this is where it goes. Always yaoi or yuri, mostly lemons, occasional fluff, adult themes. M for a reason, must be open minded to read! No flames plz
1. Magic

This is the home of my Kingdom Hearts one-shots/song fics. Want me to extend one to a full story? Just pm me, m'kay? Or if you have a song request and pairing request. Otherwise I'll do what I like. Most shall be yaoi or yuri, contain some theme of rape, depression, cutting, sex, abuse, etc. If I'm in a good mood you'll get some fluff. Like right now. I swear to you, I hate pop, but there's just something about this song… Magic by B.O.B. featuring Rivers Cuomo. Someone shoot me xD

**WARNING. CONTAINS LEMON. NU LIKE NU READ. KAYTHANX. **I also own nothing in this book but the pervertedness. Move along, read enjoy :3

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(Axel's POV)

"I got the magic in me, every time I touch the track it turns into gold." I nod my head to the beat of the music coming through my head phones I'm holding over one ear, spinning the turn tables like a pro. The heat of the club I'm DJing at is hot and the bodies are packed together as tight as possible, a writhing mass of dancers. At least this is the last song of the night-well, early morning now- so I can go home and pass out of the couch. Unless a girl happens to want to go home with the freaky 'Skrillex wannabe' people say I am.

When the song end, the club owner, Demyx Squire, comes out and announces that it's closing time. A few decent looking girls come up and give me compliments, but all of them look under aged. I am not going to prison for rape at 21, or ever. I guess I'm going home alone this time…

I finish packing up and head out to my car, but a flash of brunette hair catches my eye. A straggler, heading my way. I feel my jaw hit the floor. A causal gothic look with skinnies and a band shirt, rainbow DCs, a spiky hair cut, and deep blue orbs lined in black. Whoa… that is probably the sexiest person I have ever seen.

She stops in front of me, at least a good foot shorter. The brunette looks me up and down, her pink lips spreading into a slightly flirty smile.

"Hello," she says in an almost tenor voice, "you must be Axel Flynn, you're music isn't too bad. But to be honest, I think it's your looks that get you booked, not what you do." I blush and laugh. This girl has me down to a dot!

"Yeah, that's me. What about you, beautiful?" She grins and holds out a hand. I shake it.

"Sora Strife. You may know my cousin, he's the club owner." I nod. Demyx is an old friend and spoke of Sora. I would've sworn that he said Sora was a guy… Wait… this beauty in front of me… a guy? I must have looked off because Sora looks confused. Crap… I know what to do… he's just like a cute girl, even though this isn't my preference… there's always a first time for everything.

"Sora… I was just thinking… would you like to come home with me?" He smiles and grabs my hand, nodding. Oh god… Demyx will never hire me again…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I smash my lips against the brunette's, my tongue tracing his lips. Sora opens his mouth and moans as I run my fingers over his nipples. He sucks on my tongue and tugs on my pants. I break away gasping. Damn, this kid has some experience…

"Axel, please, let me suck you. I want to taste you." He pulls off his own underwear, showing quite the erection for someone his age. I grin and he blushes. I suppose if he wants it… he's just like a girl with different parts…

I push my pants and boxers off and toss them on the floor, releasing my own arousal. Sora crawls across the bed seductively, moving his ass in a circle. I lie back and wait. Why his tongue hits my shaft, I gasp. He moves all over, showing his skill.

"I love you Sora, you and your talented mouth." I gasp, feeling the pressure build up and grabbing the sheets. This is the best head I've ever had…

The brunette looks up at me with those seductive eyes and deep throats me, fluttering his tongue under my dick. I stiffen as I orgasm, biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming in pleasure. Sora swallows every bit like an expert.

"Am I as good as people tell me, Axel?" Sora asks, kissing me once softly. I nod and grin at him as an idea forms in my mind. I kiss him back even rougher than before, pinning him down with his arms above his head. With my free hand I grab a sheet and tie his hands together and to the bed. Then I pull away and sit on the other side, grinning evilly.

"Come on Axel, I want this. Please, don't tease me you sadist!" he moves his hips in a circle and I can't hold back, I flip him over and go down on him, taking most of his length into my mouth. He moans loudly, squirming all around. Less than a minute later, he cums into my mouth, warm, bitter, and salty. I swallow most of it but let some dribble out and drop onto his crotch.

"You're not half bad yourself Axel. Practice makes improvement though." He giggles and I roll my eyes, backing up again.

"Sora, since you giggle like a girl, what do you say I treat you like a girl?" I ask, making a show of licking my fingers. He moans, nodding swiftly. I grin and slowly insert my fingers into his ass, pushing harder and harder. In goes a second one after a minutes and Sora moans more, gasping.

"Axel, scissor me… spread your fingers…" he says between gasps. I do as he says, causing him to shiver. I pull them out and position myself in front of his hole, just like he's a girl.

"Please tell me if it hurts, please." I whisper, pressing my chest against his. He nods almost imperceptibly and I sigh. Just like a girl…

I slowly slide in, throwing my head back and moaning. Sora blushes and moans too, sounding exactly like a girl. I close my eyes and try to picture the last girl, Selphie was her name. But all I can see is Sora, moaning and blushing.

"Harder Axel, harder, ngh!" I start thrusting harder, untying his hands. He pulls my lips down to his and kisses me before wrapping his arms around my neck and biting my neck. Once, twice, drawing blood the second time. When he sits back up, I grab him by the hips and push him down my length, using his weight. He arches his back like a cat, moaning more than a cheap whore.

"Axel, gods Axel, I'm coming!" Sora screams. I grunt, thrusting once more before we come together, the brunette nearly screaming.

By the time we both catch out breath, Sora is snuggling against my chest,my dick still in hhim. His kisses my neck and gives me a sleepy look.

"You know Sora… that last song I did?"

"Yeah, why?"

I grin at him. "I got the magic in me, don't I?"

Sora giggles and kisses me softly. "Yeah, I guess do."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

This stated out as AkuRoku, but then I switched it to Sora just to see how that went. Then I couldn't stop, it just seemed so right… And in my _English classroom_ none the less! *facepalm* Well, there's my first lemon. Got any other nice crack pairings for me to become addicted to like this? I think this is my new favorite… R&R lovelies!

~RikuWannaKillYou


	2. Get It Up

Someone needs to shoot me for crack pairings. Next thing you know we're have KairixAqua or AxelxVen or RikuRoku or something… oh wait. RikuRoku here*shot*

**WARNING! CONTAINS LEMON, HALF RAPE, AND BONDAGE AND SADISM. NU LIKE NU REAAADDD! **Note the bold uppercase letters. I don't like hate comments. Kaythanx. Enjoy if this is your style.

Oh, the song. Get It Up by Mindless Self-Indulgence. With a reference or two from their song 'Shut Me Up'. And I realize. My father would disown/murder me if he found my music or writing. All the better :3

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(Roxas' POV)

"Harder Roxas. Put Sora to shame. You can do better than that." I gag as Riku thrusts into my mouth again, almost choking me. How the hell did it come to this? Fucking my twin brother's boyfriend…

_*Two hours earlier*_

"Okay Roxy, be good. Hopefully we get first! See you in a week. " Axel hugs me tight and gives me a long, lingering kiss before he and Sora run out to the bus. They're both in the local dance crew and they say me a Riku are 'too cool to be as epic as them'. Now I almost wish I was part of it, because instead, I get to spend a week with Riku. He's staying over here, where Sora and I live. Our parents kicked us out because they disapprove of our boyfriends. I suppose awkward company is better than none…

"Dude, space out much?" Riku asks, arms crossed and his trademark 'King Annoyed' look plastered on his face. I grimace. Shit, if this may be my future brother in law, I need to get him to like me…

"Sorry Riku… Just thinking. I'm going to miss them, aren't you?" The silverette shrugs nonchalantly. Typical response. I sigh and head into the living room to play video games. Axel and I prefer the classics, like the Nintendo 64. Time for some Legend of Zelda!

After about an hour, I lose my last life and end up throwing the controller at a wall. I never said I was good… when I go to pick it up, there's not a scratch on it. Trusty old game systems, you can olnly break them if you run them over…

I glance at the clock and groan. I'll go to my room and work on homework. Or at least pretend to so Axel won't pretend to beat my ass…

When I get to the door, there's a strange little noise and I freeze. The hell is that? I slowly turn the knob and peek in the door. I barely muffle a gasp at what I see. Riku is sitting on Sora's bed, only his shirt on, his hand working in his crotch. He's jacking off! With me in the house… shit, things like this aren't supposed to happen…

I slowly slip my hand into my pants without thinking and caress myself. I'm already getting hard… I start moving my hand up and down my length, speeding up and finding a pace with the silverette. When I look up again, he's looking right at me as he strokes himself.

"Come here." His whispers almost inaudibly. My mind screams for me not too, but I do anyways. Riku stands up and pulls his shirt off, the only clothes he has left on. Then he pushes me onto the bed roughly and straddles me, pinning my arms to my sides. His dick lies across my stomach.

"Roxas, you're been bad so now I need to punish you for Axel. I've been meaning to try this on Sora, but you're the only one available…" he leans over me, putting his hair in my face as he grabs something. It tickles a lot and I giggle a little without meaning to. Riku sits up and I gasp, the meaning of his words sinking in, because he's holding an assortment of chains, leather, and sex toys.

"The fuck Riku? You can't be fucking serious…" I struggle, but he just sets his things down and grabs both my arms, putting them above my head. Then he gets really close to my face, eating me with his blue grey eyes.

"You will listen to me and be a good toy just like you brother and I just might let you get off. Got it?" I nod and gulp. Riku nods back and bunches both of my hands into one. With the other his pulls my shirt off and up and over my hands. He then ties both one hand to the top bed posts. I've become numb, barely registering what's happening. Sora's the masochist, who likes pleasure and pain, I like equality.

The silverette roughly pulls my pants off and proceeds to tie me spread-eagle on the bed. I curl the second leg up to my chest in a vain attempt to stop him, but it doesn't work. He shakes his head when he has me at his mercy.

"Oh Roxy, you're going to regret that tiny defiance you showed. But for now I'll have some fun." He grins sadistically and pulls three things out of his pile of torture devices. A chain with clips on each end, a tiny ring, and a small, egg-shaped vibrator. I shiver, trying to curl myself up again under Riku's scrutinizing stare.

First he slips the ring over the tip of my cock, slowly caressing it. But when it reaches the base, it's painfully tight. Then it dawns on me. That's to keep me from cuming. He snaps the clips onto my nipples, ripping a moan out of me. That causes him to smile.

"Good pet… I knew you were a masochist too." I shake my head furiously and open my mouth with some witty comeback when Riku shoves his hand in, gagging me.

"Lick it slut, get it nice and wet." I do as he says, tears in my eyes. He's pretty much choking me and I think he knows, because he's smiling. When he finally pulls his fingers out, I'm coughing as gasping too much to do much of anything. But when I feel a wet prodding at my asshole, I gasp. He forces his fingers in and I moan, my dick twitching and aching. When he pulls out, I sigh in relief, but it doesn't last long because the vibrator replaces it.

"Riku, please quit teasing me." He shakes his head and turns it up to max in one fluid motion. I arch my back and scream, pain and pleasure mixing. I'm vaguely aware of a pressure at my lips and I open up my mouth to take his entire length. I cough at gag, but the waves of pleasure erase my will.

Finally he cums in my mouth, but I only swallow the bitter liquid to stop from choking. He moves down and slowly removes the vibrator from my ass. I can barely recover before he thrusts into me. I scream and moan, thrusting back with as much power.

"Oh, Axel…" immediately Riku freezes, giving me the death glare. He gets up off me and grabs a handful of leather things off of his pile. I struggle and scream as he blindfolds me and sticks a rubber ball gag in my mouth. The world is only touch now, darkness engulfing me.

"You slut. You're fucking ugly… I'll be back tomorrow to see if you can get it right. And Whatever you do, don't talk about your fucking boyfriend while we're having sex." He slaps me, setting my face on fire. I hear the door close and I start sobbing. That bastard…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Heh heh heh… -.-" Oh, just wait… think I'm going to end up doing a cracky gxg pairing next. And, is it just me or was the first one kind of better? Read and Review for more Sexy Time! I don't forget to request songs and pairings!

~RikuWannaKillYou


End file.
